


wild thing

by MaddieandChimney



Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smutty, stripper chim au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Maddie decides to turn the tables and give Chimney a lap dance.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	wild thing

This was a lot sexier in her head.

She’s entirely certain it was probably a lot sexier in Howie’s head too but there she is, nervously pulling on the lace, see-through material with flushed cheeks and an all too eager boyfriend sitting on the chair in front of her. “You don’t have to do this.” Maddie can’t help but wonder if it’s any more possible to be more in love with him than she is right then (she still feels crazy for even thinking that, although she’s not said it out loud yet, she’s known him only two months). His voice is soft and reassuring, his hands resting on his own thighs as he just looks into her eyes, a smile on his face as he does.

This was her idea and she wants to see it through but she’s terrified of doing something wrong, worried she’s going to make an absolute fool of herself. Howie knows what he’s doing in that department and he loves what he does too but Maddie doesn’t know the first thing about it. He’d been her one and only experience of a lap dance (she was happy to keep it that way, too) and she wants to make him feel as good as he makes her feel every single day but the nerves are growing with each passing second.

“No-no, I _want_ to do this. I just—I don’t know… maybe this was a stupid idea? I mean, I’m not—I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

His hands move to rest on her hips as she hovers near him, his thumb brushing against the material, “What are you worried about?”

Maddie pretends to think about it for a second, although she knows exactly what she’s worried about and she knows it’s stupid and that he’ll tell her otherwise. Still, it’s Howie and she’s been nothing but honest with him since the beginning of their relationship, so she takes a deep breath, “I just don’t want to make a fool out of myself, I guess? I don’t want you to laugh at me…” She trails off as she takes a deep breath, fingers moving to thread gently through his hair as a distraction technique.

She bites down on her lip when his hands drop from her hips and he takes one of her hands in his own, yanking hard enough to cause her to stumble forward a little until she’s standing between his legs. It’s when he moves her hand to his groin that her cheeks flush a dark shade of red and her eyes darken, “You haven’t even done anything other than stand there looking like you do and you’ve already done this to me.” His voice is husky and low as he talks, in the way that causes a tension in her stomach to build before she pulls her hand away.

It had been her idea, one she had felt nervous about all day but that feeling has grown when she was standing in front of the mirror just twenty minutes before, pulling on the material as she wondered if it was too much (or too little). The lace was see through, and she had decided to forgo the bra so he could just make out the outline of her breasts, where the lace darkened. The lingerie hangs just below her hips, exposing her ass, extenuated by the simple black thong she had slipped up her legs.

Sex with Howie had been amazing, her previous relationships had been all about them but this was different. He was all about pleasing her; if she had been lucky enough to get even one orgasm in past relationships, the amazing man sitting in front of her right then wouldn’t stop until she had come apart at least twice. Not only was he gorgeous but his tongue worked like magic and his fingers—she can feel that tension growing by the second just when she thinks of all the times he’s done everything he can to please her. To make sure _she’s_ satisfied. She’s nervous but she wants to pay as much attention to him as he does to her pretty much every single night since they had that amazing first date.

“The trick is not to think about it too much, just do what feels right. I can help, if you’ll let me?” Slowly, she nods her head with a smile on her lips as she does before she moves to grab her phone from the side, switching it to the song that he had thankfully suggested because she was at a complete loss. The opening sound of ‘Wild Thing’ starts and she does her best to shake off the nerves she feels before she moves back to him, positioning herself back between his open legs as his hands move to her hips. “I’ll guide your hips, okay?”

Maddie still struggles to understand how she could have gotten so lucky with the man who’s looking up at her as though she’s the only woman in the world for him. It’s so easy to forget that the outside world exists when she’s in his arms. She can remember how his arms had come to either side of her head to rest on the chair when, what seems to have been a lifetime ago, she had been on the receiving end. So, she does exactly that as he gently moves her hips along with the beat of the music, his eyes completely on her face as he does.

It’s easy to get lost in the song, in his eyes and in his touch as she forgets every ounce of fear she had felt that he would laugh at her, moving her hips with his guided touch until she finds herself sliding onto his lap. It takes every ounce of self-control within her not to groan when she feels his erection pressed against her inner thigh, rubbing herself against it as she reminds herself how glad she is he’s clad only in his boxer shorts, so when the time comes, there’s barely any material stopping her from taking what she already wants and they’re barely thirty seconds into the song.

It’s with a smirk that she puts both of her hands on his, pulling them from her hips, “No touching, remember?” She whispers, her lips pressed against his ear before she gently bites down on his ear lobe, revelling in the way his body shudders before her hands move down his chest. It’s with relative ease that she finds herself sliding from his lap, turning around so her back is to him, running her own hands down her body slowly in a way that makes him groan her name. That’s enough to drive her confidence up, bending down as her hands settle on each of his thighs, digging her nails in enough to leave temporary marks as she drags them down.

When she turns back to face him, she has to stop herself from kissing that dazed grin from his face as she watches the way his body tenses and his breath hitches. His grip is tight on the edges of the chair and she’s not sure anyone has loved her so intensely or as passionately as he does. No one has ever made her feel sexy or wanted and not even just in the things he says but the way he is looking at her right then with practically black eyes, his teeth biting down harshly on his bottom lip, his body practically trembling with the intensity of which he’s trying to stop himself from reaching for her. “

“Is this good?” Maddie tries to keep her own voice sultry when she speaks, placing herself back onto his lap as she grinds her hips down onto his, lips moving to his neck as she traces her tongue down towards his Adam’s apple and then down to his collarbone. He doesn’t say anything but the way his hips jut up to meet hers and just how hard he feels against her is enough to give her an answer. It’s with a teasing glint in her eyes that she runs her hands slowly down each of his arms, unclasping his fingers from the chair before she places his hands on either side of her ass, “I don’t usually let people touch but I’ll make an exception for you.”

Their eyes meet and she’s sure the sound that comes from is meant to be a laugh but instead, it comes out as a guttural moan before he holds his breath and digs his nails into her skin when he squeezes. Maddie flicks her long hair back, the soft curls hitting him in the face as he does and she reminds herself that the song is so close to being over and she’s almost disappointed that she won’t get to tease him for much longer. Although, she’s not sure how long either of them will last, especially not when she palms his erection over the material of his boxers and admires the way his hips meet her hand and god, he wants her so bad. His eyes squeeze tightly shut and she can feel the desperate movement of his hands as he squeezes each of her ass cheeks a little tighter in an attempt to stop himself from moving them. Each movement of her hips and the way she lets her hands explore every part of his body, her lips just tracing his in a way that has him tilting his head forward each time he thinks she’s going to kiss him, only to be met with air when she pulls back.

She watches as his tongue darts out across his lips and she wonders if he’s counting the seconds for the song to be over just as she is in her head because the second it ends, she lets out a squeal when his lips are suddenly against hers and his hands are practically—no, scratch that, she realises, _literally_ ripping at the material that already left so little to the imagination. “I’ll buy you another.” He groans, as though he can read her mind and she tries not to linger too much on how turned on she is by his primal desire to get her completely naked as the ripped material falls from her body and is quickly discarded on the floor.

Any idea she’d had of settling on his lap and trying to work out the logistics of sex on the chair is gone when he’s standing up with her still wrapped around him, her back almost immediately hitting the wooden dining table that had been behind him. Every touch and every kiss is filled with so much desperation and longing, it’s as though they haven’t done this in months, even though it’s barely been twelve hours since he had woken her up with a smirk on his face and his lips trailing down her stomach until he was between her legs (best alarm clock ever). She’s a mess, even before he pulls down his boxers and their eyes meet.

There’s no words, just his lips slamming against hers as he pulls her back up, impatiently moving her thong to the side as her legs wrap tightly around his waist and her fingers grip tightly at his hair as his hands frantically press against her breasts and then her back, _everywhere_ , as though he doesn’t know where he wants to touch and he doesn’t know what position he wants to take her in through his clouded mind.

It’s not until she finds herself being pulled from the table and carried towards the nearest wall, their lips messily meeting in a flurry of kisses, that he plunges into her, forcing her to pull back for some air she so desperately craves, enjoying the strong grip he keeps on her hips as his lips move to her collarbone, biting down just where he knows her scrubs will hide the mark left behind.

And yeah, Maddie thinks, she would definitely give him another lap dance if this is how it ends.


End file.
